1. Technical Field
This invention relates to rain gutter protectors used to cover the open portion of a rain gutter to prevent build up of foreign material within.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different designs to enclose the gutter. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 274,393, 3,080,682 and 3,351,206.
In U.S. Pat. No. 274,393, an eaves trough is disclosed that is pivoted at the front edge of the gutter and is spaced above the roof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,080,682, an eaves trough construction is shown wherein a one-piece gutter has an enclosed upper portion, the edge portion of which has a plurality of openings adjacent the building's roof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,206 discloses a gutter screening structure having a compound curved clip that secures over the outer edge of the standard gutter and provides an attachment channel into which a screen is positioned and extends therefrom to the roof.
Applicant's gutter protector covers the entire open portion of a standard gutter with a one-piece flexible member that engages the front inner edge of the gutter and extends down into the gutter adjacent its opposite surface of the building.
A portion of the gutter protector facing the building is perforated, both above and below the actual roof surface.